lore_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
House Euphratuman
Overview House Euphratuman were a highly influential family in the Capital, having inhabited Euphratuman Place in the capital for hundreds of years and its members having held multiple prestigious positions. As of 301 AG, Euphratumans who lived in Euphratuman Place included Shiezara III Euphratuman, Stormulan Euphratuman, and Terngorn Euphratuman. As many as 5 Euphratumans lived at Euphratuman Place at any one time. Values Above all, a value held in high regard by the Euphratumans is shouldering personal responsibility in the pursuit of all that is good about the world; most commonly to enhance understanding, appreciation and wisdom regarding peoples, politics, creatures and knowledge. As such, Euphratumans were famed for their enduring ease in attaining success and their intelligence. One way in which these values were embodied in marital practises was with regards to who Euphratumans married. Typically, as many Euphratumans were fond of travel, they would meet their partners abroad, with the couple coming to live at Euphratuman Place more often than not. This resulted in a diverse bloodline, with connections across multiple continents and kingdoms. However, as with any family those who wandered into a life of uncompromising discord and resentment existed on occasion. In the most extreme cases, as with notorious murderer, Instrata Euphratuman, they never again had contact with the family, believing this way of life to be one without love, drowned in ignorance and taint upon the name of Euphratuman. Above all, hard work and effort (as alluded to in their motto) are treasured most. Not all Euphratumans are expected to live at Euphratuman Place once they marry, but most choose to do so. History Disputed scrolls posited that the Euphratumans travelled from a far away continent nearly a thousand years ago from 301 AG to settle in the Capital area, with others suggesting that Sheizara I Euphratuman was the first Euphratuman to establish Euphratuman Place and thus extenuate accentuate the family's social standing. Although its true origins remain unclear, it is thought that the first Euphratuman to inhabit the Continent was Shiezara I Euphratuman, who is also thought to have first established Euphratuman Place in an early Capital. Shiezara I Euphratuman arrived at the capital from an unknown foreign land in 697 BG, possibly initiating the construction of the oldest part of Euphratuman Place. During the next few hundred years, the Euphratumans continued to build success, gaining prestigious roles in the city's problematic governance at the time (due to its status as a disputed territory amongst multiple kingdoms). A fire in 9 BG devastated much of the capital, causing damage to Euphratuman Place. With vast areas of the Capital destroyed, the Euphratumans played an instrumental role in the recovery, even offering to assist in the Grenthyx Dynasty's reconstruction of much of the Capital, an offer which was refused due to no shortage of funds. Following this period, House Euphratuman benefited greatly from the newly-formed Grenthyx Dynasty, attaining a healthy relationship due to their expertise of trade, politics and commerce. In 72 AG, infamous murderer, Instrata Euphratuman, noted to have abandoned the Euphratumans years earlier, was caught and sent to the newly completed Ensom Citadel prison. At this, House Euphratuman were thankful, for years earlier Instrata also murdered the 7 year year old Kielara Euphratuman, prompting Instrata to flee in his insanity. Shiezara II Euphratuman was a key adviser to the incumbent Grenthyx Dynasty monarch by 147 AG. Her son, Randogor Euphratuman was High Composer for the Capital by 190 AG. His son, Forkoux Fyth, became patriarch of Helmont in 189 AG, the first Euphratuman to do so. As well as being a prolific intellectual, Forkoux was notable in House Euphratuman for being the longest lived and one of the only Euphratumans to marry and live somewhere other than Euphratuman place (Helmont Castle). As Ceroux Grenthyx was the daughter of Forkoux, she was welcome to use Euphratuman Place and was widely considered to be a part of House Euphratuman and House Grenthyx. As of 301 AG, the few residents of Euphratuman Place included noted treasurer of the Capital, Terngorn Euphratuman his wife, Shiezara III Euphratuman and leader of the Capital University of Oparo, Stormulan Euphratuman. By 301 AG, the Euphratumans remaied one of the most influential houses in the Continent. Chaestish warrior Froy Juillard was related to the house through Etrela Euphratuman's marriage, and was a second cousin twice removed from Forkoux himself. Most notable members * Forkoux Fyth * Randogor Euphratuman * Terngorn Euphratuman * Shiezara I Euphratuman * Instrata Euphratuman Family Category:Families